


Look, Kakuzu!

by Bacco



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Pole Dancing, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacco/pseuds/Bacco
Summary: Hidan doing pole dance naked in the forest





	Look, Kakuzu!

"Look, Kakuzu!!!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uncensored comic strip on Blog https://baccoartcomics.blogspot.com/2018/12/hidan-pole-dance.html


End file.
